


Turn it Up

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: There are just a few days before they leave for Altissia, just a few days left before Noctis gets married.  Prompto wants to say something--to tell Noctis how he really feels--but he has no idea how.  Maybe for now it's just better to enjoy the time they have left and listen to some music.





	

                The radio was low as they were sprawled out on Noctis’s bed.  Prompto glanced sidelong at his best friend, who was casually reading a magazine.  Reading wasn’t quite the correct word, since the prince was really just looking at the pictures.  It was one of Prompto’s, pictures of animals and nature.  Though he had never told anyone, he hoped one day his photographs might be featured in a magazine like that.  But he wasn’t thinking about taking pictures right now.  He was thinking about Noctis, and how in a few days, they would be taking him to Altissia to marry Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.  He swallowed and asked, “Do you even want to marry her?”  As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted speaking.  He didn’t want to hear the answer.  He was _terrified_ to hear the answer.

                Noctis frowned, not looking up from the magazine.  “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?  So it doesn’t really matter what I want.  She’s the Oracle, and I’m the Prince of Lucis.”  He flipped the page of the magazine, lying on his stomach.  “Can you turn it up?”

                “Right.  You’re right,” Prompto said, trying to blow it off.  He reached over and cranked up the volume on the stereo, then flopped back onto his stomach.  He had probably turned the music up louder than Noctis had intended, but the music needed to be louder if he was going to take his mind off of what he was feeling.  He frowned.  He and Noctis had been best friends for years, but at a certain point, things had changed.  He found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Noctis, but when they were together, he would be plagued with sweaty palms and a racing heartbeat.  It took him a while to pinpoint what was going on, what that flutter in his chest was.  Of course, now that he knew, it didn’t matter.

                Noctis turned to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  “We’ll still see each other all the time,” he said.  Prompto shrugged.  “C’mon.”  Noctis shook him a little, gripping his shoulder a little more tightly.  “What’s going on with you?  You’re acting…not like you.”

                Prompto blinked.  “Sorry.”  He sighed.  “I guess I’m just bummed about the wedding.  I’m sorry, man.  I know I should be happy for you.  I mean, I _am_ happy for you.  Of course,” he said quickly.  He stared down at his hands, folded in front of him.  Noctis’s hand slid down his back.  He felt his eyes on him, but he couldn’t meet his gaze.  “I’ll get over it,” he said, trying to ignore the warmth that radiated from his friend’s palm.

                Noctis pulled his arm away after a moment, turning back to his magazine.  “Look, I don’t…want to marry her,” he said slowly.

                Prompto’s heart was in his throat, but he pushed it back.  He let out a short, rueful laugh.  “Now you’re just being patronizing,” he said.  He sighed inwardly.  He should have known better than to fall for someone like him.  It would never have worked out.  Noct was a prince—he was the future king of Lucis—and Prompto was…well, nobody.  Besides that, he doubted anyone would approve of the relationship.  Princes were meant to marry princesses.  They didn’t fall in love with their best friends.

                “I am not,” Noctis said.  He bumped his shoulder against Prompto’s.  “Luna’s great and everything.  I mean, we’re friends and all, but…”  He sighed.  “Never mind.”

                Prompto eyed him.  “What?”

                Noctis shook his head, concentrating on the magazine again.  “Nothing.  Forget it.”

                “No way, man.  We don’t have many nights like this left.  Spill it.”  Prompto pulled the magazine away and tossed it to the floor.  He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

                Noctis stared at him for what felt like minutes, before turning onto his back.  “I can’t say it,” he said at length, frowning as he looked up at the ceiling.

                “Why not?”

                “Because it’ll only make things worse.”  His voice was pained.  Prompto watched him as he stared stoically at the ceiling.  His eyes were hard, but it was obvious that he was hiding what he was feeling.  His brow furrowed further.  “This song is nice.”

                “It’s one of my favorites.”  Prompto turned the volume up again and lay down beside the prince.  He put a hand on his stomach, exhaling.

                “Let’s bring this album with…when we go to Altissia,” Noctis said.

                “You got it,” Prompto said with a smile.  He closed his eyes.  They were silent for a long while as they listened to the stereo.  Prompto was mentally preparing himself to leave.  It was late.  Any minute now, Gladiolus could come to chase him out.  “I should probably get going,” he said opening his eyes.  Noctis didn’t say anything, but he felt his hand rub against his own.  Then Noctis’s fingers slowly and hesitantly found Prompto’s, sliding easily into his open hand.  Before he knew what was happening, their fingers were intertwined.  He let out an inaudible gasp.  The prince was right.  This _was_ hard.  But he was grateful for the music, playing loud.  He tightened his grip and felt Noctis squeeze back.


End file.
